wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CompliensCreator00/News Updates!
Hello, and welcome to... an unexpected Wayside School news update! Yes, for the longest time, I believed this series was about as dead as a series could get, when unexpectedly, I get a two-hit combo of a new book on the way AND new illustrations for the first three! I guess I just want to use this blog post as a way to discuss my thoughts on the matter and maybe open up a conversation, because I am pumped! ''Wayside School 4 About a month ago, we got an official confirmation that a fourth book is on the way! This is very exciting news, considering it has been ''twenty-four years since Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger was released. And since the book isn't coming out until next year, at least according to current knowledge, that means it's probably gonna be twenty-five, and heck, even if we count the cartoon, that's a twelve-year long gap! A very long time! As you may or may not know, Louis Sachar has read a passage from this book to an audience, but unfortunately, we do not have access to it, so we really have no clue what the book will be like! We have the initials for the title, WSBTCOD, but that's really it. I'm trying to keep good track of Louis Sachar's media feeds, however, so I'll post any updates I can find here! I am definitely excited for this fourth book, since Louis Sachar has proven to be a very talented author in the past, though I will admit, getting new content for a series that has been absent for twenty-five years sounds like a little bit of a doozy! There's definitely a chance that it could be completely different from anything I could expect, but knowing what I know about Louis Sachar, I'm more excited for this than anything else. That being said, it's a little difficult to get too excited when there's hardly any information available, but fortunately... Tim Heitz illustrations We have even MORE new content to bridge the wait! New editions of the first three books have been published to celebrate the fortieth anniversary of the series, though they arrived about a year late. That being said, I am not holding back when I say these are my absolute favorite illustrations yet. I love the art style, I love the character designs, and everything about it feels almost EXACTLY how I feel like the series should look! I guess it's difficult to explain, I've enjoyed just about every different interpretation of the series to date, but none of them quite felt definitively like the art style of Wayside School this latest set? I think this art style fits the series like a glove. I'm not saying I have absolutely no complaints, I question why Stephen has brown hair on the cover of the third book for instance, but most of the stuff I can complain about is so minor that it hardly makes a difference, and I am immediately willing to welcome these new designs. As you can probably already tell, yes, I've updated the look of the wiki to match these illustrations. I hope you all enjoy the new look! I might still work with the logo a bit, and I'll need to update some of the slides on the front page, but I'm pretty satisfied with the new look for the site! With all the new stuff happening, I think I've gotten pretty excited about the series again, so expect me to be a bit more active here! I'll try to write up some pages for characters and items I haven't gotten around to, build up pages that need some work, and maybe finally get around to the cartoon some more. But that's a maybe. I don't like that show very much. But I definitely plan on adding more information about the books and hopefully cleaning up the site wherever I can! I guess I'll talk a bit more later! Take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts